


Another Alpha

by MidnightsSong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsSong/pseuds/MidnightsSong
Summary: Stiles stalked into his bedroom, a bloody towel pressed to his arm.





	

Stiles stalked into his bedroom, a bloody towel pressed to his arm. 

“I hate Scott, I hate Deucalion, I hate werewolves.” He muttered angrily, removing the towel to inspect the bitemark on his arm. He wasn’t sure whether to be happy or sad when he noticed that the bite mark already showed signs of healing. He had never wanted to be a member of the supernatural world as he had been content at being human.

But he guessed that was no longer an option, in all his research he had never come across a cure for a werewolf’s bite. Well except for that stupid kill the alpha that bit you shit, and Stiles knew that was a lie. Peter’s books had been clear about that, it was a rumour started by hunters.

Stiles was pissed at Scott, with his trusting nature. Why would he let Deucalion go? He should have killed the Alpha to ensure their safety. Instead the werewolf had ambushed Stiles when he was at the gas station as a way of getting revenge against the Beacon Hills Pack for his humiliation. 

Stiles had never stood a chance against the experienced werewolf. As far as he had been aware he had been alone. He had heard a small noise, turned to check it out, and the Alpha werewolf had lunged at him, slamming him into the ground, bitten him, then leap off into the darkness before he had had a chance to even yelp. 

Stiles had picked himself up, hauled ass to his car and grabbed the towel to wrap what he knew was a bite even without looking. In the back of his mind he was extremely glad that he had been on the way back to his jeep after paying for his gas when the attack had occurred, so that he could head directly home. The only other possible witness had been the station attendant, but he had been mostly asleep when Stiles had gone in, so Stiles wasn’t worried about him having seen anything.

Now safe at home Stiles felt comfortable enough to look at the bite. He poked at the bite gingerly, hissing at the resulting pain, and swallowed nervously. It was definitely healing, which was both good and bad. Good because it meant immediate, painful death was not in the cards, but bad because it did mean that howling at the moon was going to be in his near future. At least he had almost the full moon cycle before he had to deal with the full moon rage.

Stiles took a deep breath and deciding that there was nothing he could do tonight, decided that he should clean the blood off him and clean the bite. For although he might now be a creature of the night he didn’t need to look like one. He headed off to the bathroom, happy for once that his father wasn’t home and was at the sheriff’s station sorting out the resulting paperwork from his kidnapping the night before.

He stripped off his clothing, frowning at the state of his iron man t-shirt, hopefully he would be able to get the blood out. He revelled in heat of the shower water as it flowed down his body. After the heat had sunk into his muscles and he was feeling more relaxed he began to carefully wash his arm and the bite, it had healed even more by now and Stiles was settling into the idea that he was now a werewolf and that he had a lot to learn before the full moon. When he was feeling clean and the water was no longer running red with blood he climbed out of the shower, wrapped a clean towel around his waist and headed back to his bedroom.

Much to his surprise, including jump and yelp, Stiles found Peter Hale lounging on his bed, looking like he had been there a while.

“Stiles,” The man smirked at his state of undress before focusing on his arm.

“Bite me.” Stiles spat back.

“Looks like someone beat me to it.” Peter was still smirking, but a look of concern had entered his eyes. The two of them had spent a lot of time together while the Alpha Pack had been in the territory doing the research and planning that had been necessary and had fallen into a comfortable mix of sarcasm and sass. Stiles wasn’t sure whether he would call them friends, but he did consider the man to be Pack.

“Deucalion decided to leave Scott a present.” Stiles replied with a huff as he pulled clean clothes from his dresser. He considered leaving the room to get changed, but couldn’t be bothered. “Roll over.” He ordered and the older werewolf did so with a dramatic roll of the eyes.

“Please Stiles, it’s not like I haven’t seen it all before.”

“Well you haven’t seen me before, so keep your eyes to yourself.” Stiles replied sharply, but he did trust Peter to remain looking away until he was dressed. “So why are you being creepy here?” Stiles’ voice was muffled as he pulled on his t-shirt.

When his head emerged from the hole, Peter had rolled back over and was looking at him again. “Derek and Cora left town on some sort of bonding thing.” 

His voice was steady, but Stiles knew that Peter was hurt to be left behind. Although he wasn’t demonstrative he did care about his nephew and niece and it had to be hurting that the last of his Pack had once again abandoned him.

“When are they getting back?” Stiles was curious, he knew Cora hadn’t been feeling particularly comfortable in Beacon Hills, but he had hoped she would grow into liking it again. 

Peter shrugged, “Cora’s text didn’t say.” 

Stiles restrained his urge to swear. “Her text?” They hadn’t bothered to tell Peter in person that they were leaving, assholes. Peter nodded. “So you came here to bother me? I’m touched.” Sarcasm always made things better.

“Of course, you are my favourite. And that…” He nodded at the uncovered bitemark, “Makes me glad I did.”

“Yay I’m going to be a werewolf.” His tone was flat and completely lacking in enthusiasm.

“I always knew you would be an excellent werewolf, and now I get the chance to see it.” Peter’s eyes gleamed bright blue, “I think the question I want answered now is who’s Pack are you going to choose. My feckless nephew or your trusting best friend?”

Stiles flashed his own eyes back at the older werewolf, “My own.” After all if Scott had the strength of will to become a True Alpha, Stiles most definitely did.

Peter’s breath in was sharp as he took in the brilliant ruby that looked at him and made perhaps the fastest and most reckless decision he had ever made. He tilted his head back, exposing his throat, “Alpha.” He offered in acknowledgement and was deeply comforted by the warm hand that gripped his throat and the sudden bloom of the Pack bond in his mind.


End file.
